Tough hood without a heart
by S13foreverfan101
Summary: When Pony gets a girl, Angela Shepard falls in love with someone WAY out of her leauge.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own 'THE OUTSIDERS'

* * *

_Great, Tim's home,_ I thought wearily as the front door slammed. I've been in my room all day since Ten this morning. My music played loudly as I lay on my bed. Elvis sure did get me in a better mood.

"Happy birthday kid," Tim called walking by my room.

"As if anyone cares,"I mumbled walking towards the door. As I made my way down the hallinto my bathroom, I could smell what mom was cooking; hamburgers. As I shut the door, I heard Tim say something 'bout Curly being in the cooler again.

_Wow curly, _I thought to myself, _can't stay out of trouble on your sisters birthday? _If I had to choose a favorite brother, it'd be Tim. To tell you the truth, I dislike both Tim and Curly. The only reason I like Tim better is, he's oldest, toughest, he'll beat anyone up for me, (although I could do that myself.) And he's friends with that tuff hood: Dallas Winston. I admire Dal just because he's big, scary, and mean. But hey! You either admire him, or he beats your head in. But the main reason is I can get through to Ponyboy when I'm with Dal. But besides that, Tim, and curly are jerks.

"Shit," I said under my breath forgetting why I came in hear.

I'm starting to get over my 'obsession 'over pony though, and this may sound really, and I mean REALLY weird, ever since Pony gotta girl ,and Kathy left Two-bit, I've been starting to like him. I know I'm like three or more years younger, and he may not even know I exist, I'm not even blond! But hey! I'm just trying to get over Pone, and I know what your thinking _why Keith 'Two-bit' Matthews?_

Well, my answer is simply: I have no firkin clue!

_**going on a walk, be back seven**_ . . . I wrote neatly on a sticky note and placed it by me doorknob on my door.

"Where to?" I questioned myself as I walked out the door, not bothering to turn my music off.

Seven minutes past, and I finally reached my destination: Two-bit's house. I walked up the walkway on to his porch.

_Can't believe I'm doing this_!

I was about to knock, when my stomach lurched forward.

_What the hell am I doing?_

I leaned forward and lightly pressed the trashy doorbell.

_Please don't answer _

I was about to turn around, but a woman peered slightly out the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Is um, Keith, um Two-bit there?"

She looked at me puzzled, "yea, want to talk to him?"

I nodded, "yea."

"One sec, KEITH! He'll be out in just a moment," she said closing the door.

_Oh my god! What do I say? I'm gunna be sick. What did I just do?_

As soon as I doubted he would come out, he opened the door and walked out.

"Angela?"

"Yea."

"Pony's not hear," he said slowly.

"I know, I wanted to talk."

"Why?"

_Dammit! I never thought of what I would _say.

"We," I swallowed " um, we never talk, and I was um, wondering if you finished your biology report?"

_Smart!(not)_

"Um, no, and why you decide to talk now?"

"No reason,"I said dumbstruck.

"Okay."

"Bye," I said walking away.

"Bye."

"Wait!" I was to late, when I turned around, he was already gone. Ain't I supposed to be a tough hood with no heart?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school was going pretty well. Two-bit forgot about me showing up on his doorstep, Pony said hi to me in the halls, and our math test was canceled. But I still couldn't help but try and talk to Two-bit.

"Hey," I said walking over to the lunch table were Two-bit was sitting.

"Hi,"he said slowly.

"How are you?"

"Good . . . hey Angela, why are you talking to me so much?"

"Why? Um . . .because, um I,"I stammered.

"Because," he pushed on.

"I'm In love with you," I blurted. _That wasn't supposed to happen._

"Um . . . I, um . . .Thanks, I guess," he replied dumbfounded.

"I, um," I sighed and turn around to walk away.

"Angela!"

I whirled around and walked back towards the table, "what?"

"Do you really?"

"Really what?"

"You know," he said lowering his voice, "love me?"

"I, a . . .a . . .why?"

"I want to know."

"Oh well, yea," I said slowly.

Two-bit started coughing . . .no laughing.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You . . .haha . . .love me? HAHA!"

"So," I spat walking away.

"Angela! Wait . . . sorry,"he said calming down.

"What?"

"Why me?"

I was speechless, "I don't know," I finally managed.

"Well thanks for letting me know," he said smiling. I couldn't tell if he was sarcastic or not.

"Well . . . yea, your welcome."

"Wanna come see a movie with me Steve, Evie, and Soda, tonight?"

"Yea," I answered.

"And It's NOT a date."

"Right not a date." Although he said it wasn't a date, I didn't believe him.

_God I hope pony's not coming,_ I thought walking away.


	3. Twobit's POV

_TWO-BIT'S POV_

It was two hours before the movie, and I had nothing to do. So I figured I could walk over to Angela's. on the way there, I was thinking about what she said earlier today at lunch. Maybe I could use her to get back at Kathy . . . not such a good idea. No matter how many times I said I wouldn't fall for her, and It's just to get back at Kathy, I knew somehow I was in love with that little broad. But wasn't she supposed to be like younger than Pony? Maybe the same age. I never pay attention to her so all I knew was she was a tough greaser girl nobody wanted to mess with. Of course I know her name, and she's good looking.(I guess) I was so lost in my thoughts, I almost passed her house.

"Well, here goes nothing," I said, although I wasn't sure if I wanted to ask her out . . .yet.

"I thought we had two hours?" Angela asked form her front porch.

"I was bored"

"Oh, well come sit up here with me," She said pointing to a chair next to her.

"What's with the chairs?"

"Curly and Tim were out here earlier," She explained.

"Well, do you want a cigarette?"

"Sure."

I handed her one smiling, "So,"

"So what?" she asked, taking a long drag an her cigarette.

"I finished the biology class assignment."

"Okay, cool." it was obvious that she didn't care.

We talked about things, and got to know each other a little better until the movie.

"Why you bring her?" Steve asked pointing to Angela.

"She was bored, and besides," I said smiling at her.

"It's not a date," she finished my sentence sighing.

The movie was some radome movie Evie wanted to see with Paul Newman in it.

"We should of brought pony," I said walking out of the drive-in, "he likes Paul Newman don't he?"

"No we shouldn't have," Steve and Angela said giving me a strange look.

"I'm gonna take Angela home," I said to Steve and Soda, "I'll meet you guys at the Curtis's,"

I took us a while to get to her house because we walked around the block a couple of times.

"So . . .I was thinking about what you said earlier today, and I was wondering If you'd go out with me?"

"Ye . . . um . . .a . . .duh!" and with that she kissed me and ran off, probably embarrassed._ That still wasn't a date_. Oh boy this ought to make Kathy jealous , I thought, but I knew I wasn't dating to make anyone jealous . . . I loved her. I was so dazed I forgot to go see Soda and Steve.


End file.
